La Liberté
by Delfine-Isabella-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Trahi par sa meilleure amie et son copain,Bella part se refugier a Forks et oublie sa peine.Mais surtout reflechir a la decouverte de ses pouvoirs. Croyant etre au calme dans cette petite ville, elle en decouvrira beaucoup plus sur elle, et sa mission...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE :

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé un monde aussi secret, noir. Je venais d'arriver. Une lumière apparut.

Cette lumière éclaira la salle, qui était sous le noir. Je fus horrifier de voir mon amour, mon cœur allongeai par terre aux côté de sa famille. Ils ne bougeaient plus, ne respirais plus. Je voyais les monstres qui venaient de tuer ma famille. Une douleur comme je n'avais jamais ressenti me bruler totalement. La lumière s'intensifia. L'origine de cette lumières mon corps.

Je voulais mourir, mais pas avant d'avoir anéanti ses vampires assoiffée de pouvoir.

Je fis le tour de ma famille dorénavant détruite. Je souhaité de tout mon cœur de pouvoir les ramener à la vie. Je posais pour la dernière fois la main sur le cœur de mon amour qui se trouvait maintenant en paix. Je versais une dernière larme. Me leva et m'avança vers cette famille ou plutôt cette armée, qui après les avoir regardé. Me préparer à les affronter. Je voulais garder les trois fous pour la fin. Qui paraissait inquiet de ma venue. Alors pour la dernière fois, je me transformais pour combattre pour la liberté.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

Chapitre 1: Le commencement

BELLA

Tout commença lors de mon cour de mathématique.

Je m'ennuyai comme d'habitude, je n'aime pas les maths. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir le professeur le remarqua, et me donna des exercices à faire. Mais pour ne pas être distraite a nouveaux lorsque j'aurai fini t'en bien que mal, je devrais aller les corriger devant toutes la classe au tableau. Et comme je me connais si bien, je n'aurai saurais faire que des gaffes.

Commençant à m'énerver a l'idée de faire ses fichus exercice. Je voulais échapper à ce fardeau ne ce rais que quelque minute ou même seconde. Je finir par choisir de regardé ce qui pouvait bien se passer dehors, et c'est là que je le vit avec elle.

Mon petit copain avec ma meilleure amie. Comment osaient-ils me faire cela ? Je les voyais rire, se tenir la main et même s'embrassés. Shanna tourna la tête et me vît. Tournant les yeux sur Geoffroy espérant de l'aide, quand il comprit le problème, et baissa les yeux. Evitant mes yeux depuis plusieurs jours, je comprenais à présent son attitude des derniers jours maintenant. Parce que j'aurai vu le mensonge qui était sous mes yeux.

Je sentis en moi une force que je n'avais jamais ressentie grandir en moi au fur et à mesure de ma colère, comme de l'électricité passant dans mes veines et allant dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Voulant sortir à tout prix cette douleur atroce qui venait d'élire domicile dans mon cœur. Je laissais cette énergie grandir et grandir au point de non-retour. Et elle finit par exploser, sortant de moi.

J'aurai cru que j'allais me mettre à crier mais je fus choqué de sentir la fenêtre qui était à côté de moi se mettre à trembler, ainsi que mes mains. Le professeur mais aussi les élèves commença à s'affoler ne savant pas ce qui se passais. Contrairement à moi qui étais pétrifié sur ma chaise contemplant mes mains qui ne cessait pas de trembler._ Que m'arrivait-il ?_ me demandais-je.

Et pour en rajouter, le professeur ne savant pas comment réagir ne contrôla plus la situation. Les élèves autour de moi se mirent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens sous les yeux terroriser du professeur. Tous ses cris m'agaçais et ne fessait qu'accroitre cette colère en moi. Je fis l'erreur de les regarder, et les voir ainsi, à crier, courir dans la salle, fini par déclencher l'énergie que possédait mon corps.

Les lumières éclata en mille morceaux dans un bruit strident, ce qui entraina les élèves à se diriger vers la sortie, en ce bousculant, ce piétinants les uns sur les autres pour sortir le premier. La salle c'était vidé en un rien de temps, mais je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce de cette chaise. Me faisant peur à moi-même, les fenêtres finissent par céder et m'entailla le corps se frayant un passage dans ma peau.

Le professeur venait de se réveille de son mutisme. Et me prit dans ses bras et me porta à l'extérieur où tous les crie s'y était refugier. Essayant temps bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux, je sentis un liquide coulé le long de mon coup et mon dos me fessait affreusement mal. La douleur était partout, le moindre mouvement ressemblé à de millions d'épine qui me transpercèrent la peau. Je fini par lâcher prise et me laissa sombrer dans le néant le plus total.

* * *

Je recommence a publier ma fiction !

Après plusieurs soucis de santé, je suis de retour.

J'en profite pour vous dire, que je réécrit en même temps cette histoire.

Voila, en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre,

et on ce retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Bisous

Delfine-Isabella-Edward-Cullen


	3. Chapitre 2: Le reveil

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

Je me réveillai, pensa qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelque minute. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux je constatai que je ne me trouvais plus dans la cour mais dans une salle blanche et allonger sur un lit, une odeur d'eau de javel planais dans l'air. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. L'hôpital.

« Ho, ma chérie ? Bella ! Ma belle, elle se réveille dit ma mère surement à quelqu'un dans la chambre.

Ma …man soufflais-je difficilement.

Docteur cria telle.

Madame que ce passe-t-il ? demanda le médecin accourant face au ton de ma mère.

Elle se réveille ce contenta de dire.

Le médecin se rapprocha étonné à en voir son visage que je sois réveillé. Il se mit à m'examiner, les minutes s'écroulèrent dans un silence de plombs. Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, il finit par me poser des questions. Histoire de faire passer les temps. Sa question « pourquoi je ne mettais pas éloigner des fenêtres comme tous les autres ».

Que devait-je lui dire _Euh Ba pour être totalement franchement j'étais déjà sous le choc d'avoir ma soi-disant meilleure amie, et mon petit copain ensemble, et s'embrasser, mais que j'ai aussi senti en moi cette force violent qui grandissais en moi et qui pour finir a fini par sortir, c'est pour cela que les lumières et les fenêtres ont explosé_, je serai bonne pour faire un tour ou plutôt un séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Euh … réfléchissant à trouver une excuse, je crois que j'ai était sous le choc de sentir les fenêtres vibrer que j'en ai perdu mes moyens.

Voulant replacer une mèche de cheveux qui me gênais devant les yeux, je ne pus retenir un gémissement a la douleur lorsque que je touchais ma tête afin d'essayer de paraitre convaincante devant ma mère. Qui pouvais être quelque fois très perspicace.

Vos blessures au niveau du dos sont superficielles, m'annonça le médecin. En revanche votre tête en a pris un sacré coup, un morceau de verre du a l'explosion de la vitre vous a toucher au niveau de l'arrière de la tête, provoquant une entaille assez profonde. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang mais on vous a transfusé assez rapidement. Si pendant le jour qui survienne vous vous sentez faible, cela est parfaitement normal. Bon, et bien je crois que demain vous pourriez sortir dans la matinée. Si vous avez besoins de quelque chose appelée une infirmière me conseilla-t-il.

J'attendais qu'il sorte de cette chambre avec ma mère en parlant des papiers qu'elle devait signer, pour les soins et autre conneries faite, pour reprendre le fil mes penser.

Des flashes de ce moment me revenaient, par bribe. Je revoyais Shanna et Geoffroy s'embrassaient, se regardais amoureusement, se tenant la main, se câlinant, cherchant du soutient l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'il ce sont aperçut que je les avait vu. Puis à ce sentiment de haine, ce sentiment qui grandissait, a cette peine, et a cette explosion. Tout ce bousculait dans ma tête. Des suppositions que des supposions, j'avais mal à la tête, tellement les images se bousculaient, ainsi que les suppositions qui ne me menais a rien, a par une migraine.

Qu'avait-il bien put arriver ? Je repensais à mes mains qui s'étaient mis à trembler, comme si je faisais une crise d'épilepsie. Je fus choquer quand je regardais ma main gauche, sur ma paume y était inscrit comme une tache de naissance un croissant de lune et dans la paume de la main droit une croix.

Sortant de mon état second par la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital qui s'ouvrir rapidement. Je cachai mes mains de peur que l'on aperçoit ce qui se trouver aux creux de celle-ci.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Shanna. Comment osé telle venir me voit ? Après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je me rappelais ces mots encore.

_Je te jure de jamais te trahir et si quelqu'un essaye de te faire du mal, et m'en fait et en subira les conséquences. Je t'aime ma sœur._

Celle qui ne cesse de me dire je t'aime, celle qui n'arrêtais pas de me défendre, et celle qui devant moi racontais a tout va que Geoffroy n'était pas un type bien, qu'il était louche. Cette même personne qui avant n'inspirait amour et confiance, ne faisait que me faire ressentir que la haine, du mépris et du dégout. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit tout de suite était de pouvoir lui faire aussi mal, et de la rabaisser plus bas que terre en la m'étant a la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital miteuse et de lui mettre une bonne gifle.

Bella ! tu es réveillé !s'exclama-t-elle comme si de rien était, mais baissa rapidement les yeux face à la colère qu'elle pouvait à travers les regards noirs que je lui envoyais.

Rien que de pensé, que pendant tout le temps où elle était avec moi et que je lui parler de Geoffroy, de mes peurs, de mes joies, elle sortait avec lui dans mon dos. A cette penser je ressenti à nouveau la même force que dans la salle de classe.

Que veux-tu ? lui répliquai-je froidement.

Mes yeux me piquait, comme lorsque je pleurais. Des sueurs froide me firent frémir, que ce passait-il. Soudain ma vision se troubla et devient de plus en plus rouge. Levant les yeux pour affronter son regard, je ne plus voir que le regarde de Shanna où se reflétai de la peur.

Bella ? tes yeux ils… ils sont rouge ! sa voix montant dans les aigus, qui reflétais sa panique.

Il fallait a tout pris que je trouve un mensonge à lui dire, je n'avais plus aucune confiance en elle. Et lui parler de cette force, et tous ces changement qui s'opérais sur moi, il en était hors de question.

Ce n'est rien, c'est juste des vaisseaux qui ont du éclater lui dis-je en fermant les yeux essayant de trouver une solution.

Je sentis dans mes mains une force incroyable envahir tout mon corps, je décider de suivre mon instinct. En en geste souple mais vif en direction de la porte. Celle-ci ce ferma brutalement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Shanna sursauta et se retourna vers la porte qui venais de se referme. Se tourna dans ma direction lentement comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

Elle ne fit que mo sourire satisfait de sa devais faire vite avant que ma mère ne revienne me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Ne savant pas quoi faire, je fini par lui annoncer d'une voix froide.

Tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve, et ne revient plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Ho et tu ferais bien aussi d'éviter mon passage toi et ta pourriture qui me servais de petit ami.

Mais…mais, mais begaillat-elle

Mais mais mais quoi ? Il faut en plus que je te fasse un dessin. Je décidais de me lever de mon lit. Ma peau était étirée lorsque je venais à faire le premier pas qui me rapprochait d'elle. Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois. Barre toi, et ne vient plus jamais me voir, à partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus, de ma voix sec.

Je fus satisfait de moi lorsque je fis toute couleur sur son visage la déserter, même son maquillage ne lui apportais pas couleur.

Tu crois quoi, parce que tu me dis ça, je fais t'obéir ? Tu crois quoi ma vieille, je ne suis pas ton toutou ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une moue de dégout sur sa bouche. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle s'imaginait en chien. Ce qu'elle pouvait être prévisible.

Je ne voulant pas m'attardais sur son cas, je laissais mon instinct dicté encore dans mon geste. La porte ce rouvrir et un courant d'air, je la projetai dans le couloir, retomba sur les fesse, sa mini-jupe était relevé a son nombril, je n'osais même pas vérifier si elle portait un sous-vêtement. Avec un sourire arrogant, je m'approchais de la porte et lui dit d'une voie distincte

Si tu ne veux pas subir d'autre humiliation tu ferais mieux de partir et de ne pas revenir. Suis-je assez clair là ? fini-je ma phrase.

Tout ce que je vis avant de refermais la porte était son hochement de tête et des larmes apparaitre dans ses yeux, face à l'humiliation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Shanna avait par-dessus tout jamais aimais se faire rabaisser.

Je fini par laisser tomber et je retournais sur mon lit d'hôpital afin de reposer mes jambes qui me faisait souffrir ainsi que ma tête. J'étais stupéfier par ce que je venais d'accomplir pour mon plus grand plaisir je me laisser aller à mon instinct. Avant que ma mère ne rentre dans ma chambre je tentais de faire bouger plusieurs objets dans la pièce réussissant à chaque coup, même les faires volés à travers la pièce pour qu'ils se placent dans ma main. Je réussi à allumer et éteindre la télévision, les questions se bousculais dans ma tête mais je nus pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ma mère arriva accompagner d'une infirmière. Qui me donna une dose de morphine qui atténua la douleur au niveau de ma tête et de mes jambes. Et je me laissai aller dans les eaux profondes du sommeil.

* * *

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire,

j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bisous Delfine-Isabella-Edward-Cullen


End file.
